


Cranberry Vodka

by ughjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, how do you smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughjongin/pseuds/ughjongin
Summary: "What are those losers drinking, Jongin?""Cranberry vodka. It's delicious.""You're delicious too…in bed."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pls excuse this sorry excuse at attempting to write smut (:
> 
> Also, I blame Kyungsoo in Artificial Love and Jongin in Lotto.

The bass of the music is pounding from the speakers surrounding the club behind Jongin and Kyungsoo who are seated in a booth with two of their friends. Jongin has his arm resting on Kyungsoo's shoulders with a unlit cigarette trapped between his forefinger and middle. Kyungsoo has his head tilted to the left so that it rests on Jongin's clothed shoulder.  
  
  
Jongin lets out a quiet sigh that is drowned out by the loud noise in the club, but Kyungsoo notices right away, feeling his boyfriend exhale and tilts his head up to give his boyfriend a questioning look.  
  
  
Jongin shakes his head, leaning down to kiss Kyungsoo on the lips for more than a few seconds. Kyungsoo's cheeks are dusted a faint red due to the alcohol he had ingested earlier upon arriving. He might be a bit tipsy but Jongin isn’t quite sure yet.  
  
  
Baekhyun comes back from the bar with a grabby Chanyeol trailing behind him. Both boys carry a glass cup with dark red liquid and ice. Jongin and Kyungsoo silently watch their friends get drunk and smirk when Chanyeol's glass misses his mouth and makes a mess of his white button up shirt.  
  
  
While Baekhyun fusses over his boyfriend's shirt to try and clean up the mess. Kyungsoo slides his hand up and down Jongin's thigh, a dirty smirk forming on his lips when Jongin's thighs clench and a soft moan comes out from his own lips when Jongin's hand squeezes what is hiding in between his legs.  
  
  
"Sneaky," Kyungsoo murmurs into Jongin's ear, "but I like it."  
  
  
Jongin lets out a husky chuckle that sends shivers down Kyungsoo's spine. "Mm, I know you do." He bends his head down to nibble on the side of Kyungsoo's neck.  
  
  
"What are those losers drinking, Jongin?" Kyungsoo forces out of his mouth because Jongin won’t stop sucking the sensitive spot behind his ear.  
  
  
"Cranberry vodka. It's delicious."  
  
  
Their lips brush against each other once before Kyungsoo murmurs, "You're delicious too…in bed."  
  
  
"Get a fuucking room you two," Chanyeol slurs, glassy eyes squinting under the violet lights. He gives his friends what looks like a smirk but only makes him appear creepy, to which Kyungsoo thinks is natural, and laughe. "You know what's so funny bout all dis?" He gestures with a limp hand.  
  
  
Jongin raises an eyebrow in question while Kyungsoo's expression remains stoic as usual. "What's funny, Park?"  
  
  
Chanyeol glares at Kyungsoo but the boy doesn’t even flinch. "We arrre gettin' drunk a-a-and you two are not!" He laughs out loud like it is the funniest thing in the world.  
  
  
Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He rolls his eyes and chooses to ignore the stupid boy sitting in front of him. Kyungsoo then sits up straight and lifts his butt from the chair to turn around and straddle Jongin who accepts his ass with his hands, cigarette long forgotten, while tightly squeezing the plump flesh as soon as he sits on Jongin's lap. "Mm," Kyungsoo hums as he presses the side of his face against Jongin's warm neck. "This is so much better than facing that drunk giraffe and his puppy boyfriend."  
  
  
Jongin's chest rumbles in laughter as his hands continue to knead Kyungsoo's ass under the table. His eyes are hooded as he stares at Chanyeol and Baekhyun who are currently staring at him and Kyungsoo. Jongin lifts an eyebrow, daring them to say anything about their intimate position.  
  
  
The two boys remain quiet for a few seconds before snickering, teasing smiles on their lips. "Gonna get some ass tonight, Jongin?" Baekhyun calls out from across the table as he pulls Chanyeol's head back to give him another shot. Chanyeol sputters, spilling his drink all over himself to which Baekhyun helps cleaning it by licking it off the tall boy's mouth.  
  
  
Jongin hears Kyungsoo groan beside his ear when he lifts his hips up to grind his clothed cock against the smaller's ass. He keeps squeezing his boyfriend's ass and massaging his thick thighs that look so delicious in those tight leather pants. "You fucking bet I'm gonna get some ass tonight," Jongin smirks, turning his head to the side to suck a hickey on Kyungsoo's Adam's apple.  
  
  
Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin's neck and rolls his hips against his boyfriend's despite all the tipsy and drunk people surrounding them. Heck, Kyungsoo is a bit tipsy as well so he really doesn’t give a fuck what people say about them. Jongin doesn’t seem to mind either.  
  
  
Their booth is in a secluded corner so people aren’t really looking at them unless they are nosy and want a free show.  
  
  
Jongin's hand slides up Kyungsoo's ass and continues to move up until they reach the front of the elder's pants. His fingers work slowly, hooded eyes staring straight into Kyungsoo's lust-filled eyes as he pops open the first button and pulls down the zipper.  
  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his hips again, grinding his ass against Jongin's bulge. "Jongin," he grunts as soon as Jongin's fingers make contact with his heated arousal. "Fuck," his head falls forward, knocking against his boyfriend's. "Sorry," he whispers, kissing Jongin's forehead to alleviate the slight pain of getting knocked on the head.  
  
  
"It's fine, Soo." Jongin's hand goes back to work, slowly pumping Kyungsoo's cock inside his boxers and loose pants. The elder's slick juices are getting all over his fingers but he really doesn’t mind it because Kyungsoo's cum is always sweet and Jongin can’t wait to get a taste. "Come on, Kyungsoo, show these people what a slut you are for me," Jongin's voice is low and husky.  
  
  
Kyungsoo chews on his bottom lip as he pushes his hips forward to feel more of Jongin's hand descending further into his pants. "Fuck, fuck," he groans as a slick hand works over his cock, thumb pressing against the underside of his cock head. A thin sheet of sweat sticks to Kyungsoo's forehead and a heavy blush sits on his cheeks.  
  
  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol are currently in a heated lip lock, hands grabbing each other's faces and clothes. People are watching, some are recording with their phones and others are taking pictures. But neither of the two couples sitting in this particular booth seem to care one bit.  
  
  
"Get up," Jongin demands, lightly slapping Kyungsoo's ass to get him off. "We're leaving right now." He doesn’t  give Kyungsoo a chance to fix his pants and quickly drags him away from the club and straight home where he strips the both of them from their clothes and pins a very naked and flushed Kyungsoo against the wall and proceeds to kiss him breathless.  
  
  
Their cocks rub against each other, dripping heads kissing every few seconds. Kyungsoo's mouth is prodded open by Jongin's hot tongue as it licks every corner of his mouth, teeth nibbling on his swollen bottom lip. "No one else gets to see you be a slut except for me," Jongin sneers, his hand creeping down to make a ring around the head of Kyungsoo's cock.  
  
  
Kyungsoo whimpers in his throat, chin tilted up to look into Jongin's eyes. "But you said–"  
  
  
"Who said you could speak?" Jongin slaps Kyungsoo's lips lightly, wedging his knee in between the elder's legs to press it against the underside of his ball sack.  
  
  
Kyungsoo whimpers again, swallowing and nodding his head.  
  
  
Jongin smirks, bending forward to press his lips once more against Kyungsoo's. "Get on the bed and stretch that pretty little hole for me." He taps on Kyungsoo's ass cheek as he steps away and loosens his fingers.  
  
  
Kyungsoo stands still panting against the wall, pupils fully dilated. "Huh?"  
  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself, Kyungsoo."  
  
  
The icy tone of Jongin's voice is enough to have Kyungsoo scrambling towards the bed to prepare himself for Jongin's cock. He starts by getting on his hands and knees, head bent forward to hide the obvious flush on his cheeks, and reaches over the bed to grab the bottle of lube. He uncaps the lid and pours some onto his fingers.  
  
  
Jongin sits on the sofa chair with his legs spread out and his hand working up and down his cock at a slow pace. He watches as Kyungsoo sucks in a breath before pushing his finger inside, the digit sliding easily through his slick entrance.  
  
  
"Ah…" Kyungsoo moans softly, sliding his finger in and out slowly before inserting the second and then a third one. He goes up to four fingers before he feels Jongin grab his wrist to pull out his fingers and replace it with the head of his slick cock.  
  
  
"You're gonna get it for being a fucking tease tonight, you little bitch," Jongin whispers harshly into Kyungsoo's ear as he spreads the boy's ass cheeks and dives straight in. He hears Kyungsoo let out a loud groan followed by a mewling sound that sounds a lot like his name. "You really think I was going to allow those fuckers to see you get wrecked by me?"  
  
  
Kyungsoo whines in his throat as Jongin finds his bundle of nerves and proceeds to abuse it, the blunt tip of his cock hitting it with every thrust. "N-No!" He cries out as his face is pushed against the mattress with each pounding he receives.  
  
  
"Shut up," Jongin bends forward so that his chest is pressing against Kyungsoo's sweaty back and continues to roll his hips against the elder's ass; the continuous sounds of skin smacking accompanied by loud whines and broken moans are the only sounds in the bedroom. "You don't get to talk unless I say you can."  
  
  
A particular hard thrust has Kyungsoo's back arching in pleasure and his eyes rolling to the back of his skull. "You like that? You like getting your hole drilled with my cock?" Jongin speaks into Kyungsoo's ear as he slides in slowly, making sure the elder feels how good his cock feels inside him. "Tell me how good I make you feel," his husky voice travels from his lips into Kyungsoo's ear.  
  
  
Kyungsoo pushes his ass back to grind it against Jongin's hips. "Love it so fucking much…" he whimpers, panting softly against the sheets. A broken cry comes out of his mouth when Jongin suddenly picks up the pace and slams into him faster and harder. Kyungsoo starts to feel the familiar build forming in his lower belly; the spark of fire growing bigger and bigger. "I'm so close…"  
  
  
Jongin pulls out abruptly and flips Kyungsoo over so that he is on his back and bends the smaller's knees, placing them over his broad shoulders. Kyungsoo's cheeks are a bright pink, plump lips a dark red. He is gasping for air, eyes clouded with lust. "I want to see your face when you come," Jongin murmurs softly, brushing his lips against Kyungsoo's.  
  
  
Kyungsoo smiles up at Jongin, soft eyes scrunching up in crescents before relaxing completely and closing when he Jongin's cock slides back inside. He lets out a soft moan that soon turns into a stream of staccato sounds that bounces all over the walls in time with Jongin's thrusts.  
  
  
Jongin keeps his focus on Kyungsoo's facial expression and how blissed out his boyfriend looke underneath him. He slows down before speeding up again, hips smacking against Kyungsoo's ass cheeks. Kyungsoo's head tilts back, lips parting in a silent scream as he finally comes, ropes of white spilling out of him and onto his heaving chest.  
  
  
The sudden pressure around his cock has Jongin's hips stuttering, uneven movement of hips and a few low curses has Jongin spilling into Kyungsoo's abused hole. He rides out their orgasms until Kyungsoo becomes too sensitive and whines in discomfort.  
  
  
Jongin comes to a complete stop, eyes roaming over Kyungsoo's face where he spots a few tear tracks and some drool on the corner of his lip to which he smiles. "You okay, baby?" He asks, slowly slipping out but before he has a chance to move away, Kyungsoo wraps his shaky legs around his waist to keep him in place.  
  
  
"Jongin, you fucking beast. I love you," he mumbles, giggling as his head lolls to the side. He then turns them around so that he is snuggled on top of Jongin's chest with the younger's arms around his torso.  
  
  
Jongin chuckles, accepting his clingy boyfriend with open arms. "Are you hurt?" The boy on top shakes his head.  
  
  
"The only thing that hurts is my ass but I'll be okay."  
  
  
They stay in complete silence for a few minutes until Kyungsoo brakes their little bubble. "Hey, do you think those losers noticed we left them?"  
  
  
Jongin inhales deeply, slowly releasing his breath. He nibbles on Kyungsoo's ear for a few seconds. "Mm, maybe? We'll know tomorrow morning when we get a call from them bitching about the bill."  
  
  
Kyungsoo laughs softly. His breathing turns deep after a few moments as do w Jongin's and they fall asleep in each other's arms. They wake up once to untangle themselves and hide under the covers where they snuggle close to keep warm.  
  
  
Jongin is right, Kyungsoo thinks.  
  
  
Baekhyun calls at fuck o' clock drunk off his ass with a loud giggling Chanyeol behind him spewing stupid shit complaining about the bill.  
  
  
Kyungsoo hangs up a few seconds after, throwing his phone to the side and diving back under the covers where Jongin welcomes him into his arms again.

 


End file.
